


the

by Bede (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bede
Summary: gay old people and an entp. do not read this thank yew <3
Relationships: look at notes - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	the

**Author's Note:**

> HI. this is a bakemonogatari fic that i deleted before! but i'm reuploading for no fucking reason!  
> only rated T for swearing which i think is in it i'm not rereading it  
> anyways if you need to comment please be. nice or whatever i do not have even the slightest bit of ego so. 😭  
> anyways this is a short ? thing abt ougi and memekai (kaiki/oshino) in . first person pov of ougi  
> i think i did it at 3am if i recall so yeahh sorr y abiut that also i'm not good at writing in general dkskcks  
> i'll stop ranting now bye🏃

Something seems to be going on with my uncle and the old man. I’ve been seeing them almost always together, which is odd since that Kaiki character never seemed to like anyone. I didn’t think my ‘uncle’ would be around that type of person either. I didn’t know that old scammer could smile as well...but sometimes I see him do so around Oshino, probably assuming I’m not there.

On the topic of the old man, I think he’s staying over more too, like he’s moved in or something. I mean, I wouldn't want to travel for hours to some old house that me and my uncle may or may not have just taken since it was found empty, but he sometimes stays for weeks and weeks and recently he hasn’t left in about 2 months.

I would think, ‘Oh! Ougi you dummy, maybe he just needs somewhere to stay.’ but with how...flirty my uncle is being with him, I can assume not. Kaiki never seems to react to it besides a faint blush, which I assumed he couldn’t do either but, surprisingly, he can.

I’ve been watching the old man try to, quite poorly, hide whatever from me like I would care. It’s become quite amusing, actually. Watching some gloomy con man get slightly annoyed at my uncle for flirting around me is a sight you wouldn’t normally see. Perhaps I should mention that I know what’s going on today, and see what happens.

I am currently next to the old man on a, slightly run down, couch so might as well. I looked over to him, seeing he’s currently reading some book. It looks..old...perfect for him. I slightly lean over onto his shoulder to see what he is reading, I first notice he doesn’t mind me this close to him though, that’s good I think.

Whatever he’s reading looks long..and boring. That’s not exactly important though, now back to the main task. I look up at him and give him my usual smile, and all he does is glance at me slightly.

“Heyyy Kaiki.” I say and, of course, no answer. I get you’re some depressed 30 something year old but you could at least say hello back. I wonder what would catch your attention moree…

“Are you my ‘uncle’ now too, Kaiki?” I said, and got him to look at me with wide eyes, guess that had worked. He looked a bit shocked, probably more so, but he’s trying to keep his stoic face intact. I got off his shoulder and grinned at him. My uncle had come in a few seconds after, leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed. He doesn’t say anything, just watched.

I looked at Oshino, fading my grin into a small smile before saying, “Uncle, are you two together or something like that?” 

My uncle had gotten up from leaning on the doorway, but he still stood in it. He finally opened his mouth and said “Bingo, kiddo..or whatever you are.”

Kiddio? Is that one of his new nicknames again..whatever, at least i'm right; it would be odd if I wasn’t. I looked at Kaiki once more and saw him trying to focus back on whatever he happened to be reading. Oshino had walked towards the couch, and done a hand motion for me to move over so there was space in the middle, which I did. He plopped right in the middle and grabbed us both by our necks with his arms, causing Kaiki to drop his book. Finally, that old man spoke saying, “What are you doing, Meme?”

“The kid knows, so I can do whatever now, right? And I’m doing just that.”, he pulled us closer to him, I laughed a bit and looked at the two, noticing Kaiki seemed to have broken his character and had a smile on his face; that's a new one. They seem to be happy, I guess I am too, huh?

I have a family now, or well, just 2 uncles, but that’s fine. I’m pretty sure I’m happy with these goofs.


End file.
